


Fluffy

by GoringWriting



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pets, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Birthday present for Risingqueen2 who wanted ironstrange dads to Harley and Peter and lots of fluff





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/gifts).



“Dad! Can I have a puppy?” Peter asks walking into the penthouse with Harley close behind. Tony blinks at them for a second and then at Stephen who has fallen over laughing.

“Umm no. You live with Aunt May and you live with your mom. That means the dog would stay here and I barely take care of myself,” Tony says and the boys look at Stephen.

“Don't look at me you two. I already have to keep Tony fed watered. I'm not doing it for a dog too,” he says.

“I'm not a house plant, Glinda” Tony says pouting and Stephen walks over and presses a kiss to his cheek and sits with him and Tony drapes himself over Stephen and Stephen runs his fingers through his hair.

“I know you're not, dear. Just as I am not the good witch of the South” Stephen says and Tony smiles.

“Don't be all gross with each other! I promise we'll take care of it and walk it and everything. We can share custody when we aren't staying here,” Harley says.

“I'll make you mechanical dogs next time I go to the lab,” Tony says and there's a noise from Hartley's duffel bag.

“Harley Keener. Tell me that's not what I think it is. Tell me you didn't bring a dog into the tower without permission,” Tony says.

“But dad...there was a box and it was raining!” Harley whines.

“It's been sunny and warm all week Keener,” Tony says.

“Please Dads. We promise we'll take care of them,” Peter says and winces.

“THEM? How many dogs did you get?” 

“There was a box of them,” Peter admits.

“And you stuffed them in a duffel bag?” Tony asks anxious about the puppies being okay.

“They're fine. We were careful and made sure they had plenty of air,” Harley says but hands the duffel bag to Tony who opens them and pulls the four Labrador puppies out and sets them on the couch. Immediately they start scampering over his and Stephen's laps.

“Fuck. I can't say no,” Tony says staring at the puppies and the puppy dog eyes of Peter and Harley.

“YOU’RE THE GREATEST DAD EVER! THANK YOU SO MUCH,” the boys yell and pull Tony into a hug with the puppies.

“You have to tell your families though,” Tony says and both boys shriek with excitement and run off to call.

“You're only keeping one each for now!” Tony shouts after them but they're already gone.

“You spoil them,” Stephen says.

“I know but who could say no to these widdle faces?” Tony says picking up one of the dogs and holding it close up to Stephen's face. 

Stephen stares at the dog and the puppy yips and licks his face and Stephen can't help the small smile that crosses his face.

“You're right. I think I will take this one as my own. Do you like that idea Anthony?” Stephen says and it takes Tony a minute to realize that he's talking to the puppy.

“You're naming it after me?” Tony says tries to force himself not to blush. He's a billionaire not a high school girl!

“I believe that he's going to be a trouble maker so it seems fitting,” Stephen says summoning collars for all the dogs.

“Fine then. I'll just have to cuddle with Strange here from now on,” Tony says curling up around his dog.

“Not if we have anything to say about it,” Stephen says and, imitating Tony from earlier, drapes himself over Tony and Strange the puppy.

“Aunt May said I can keep...ugh Dads! What happened to the rule about being gross on the couch!” Peter shrieks making them laugh.

So, that's the story of how the Stark-Strange household gained four new members.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi or make requests @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr


End file.
